marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Monica Chang (Earth-1610)
(leader), , , | Relatives = Unnamed mother Julius Chang (son) Nick Fury (ex-husband) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Unknown; formerly Triskelion; S.T.R.I.K.E. Headquarters | Quotation = Poor little chubby man. I really need to get another job, huh? | Speaker = Monica Chang | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Carlos Pacheco | First = Ultimate Comics Avengers #3 | Death = Miles Morales: Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Beginnings Monica Chang was an American soldier, who at one point was saved from enemy forces by Nick Fury at Bosnia. She fell in love with him and married him. Their marriage lasted six months, two weeks and five days, as Monica realized Fury had slept with many of her friends and relatives, so they divorced. The Avengers The Avengers were assigned the duty of arresting Captain America. She was an active member of the team throughout their missions. Avengers vs. New Ultimates Monica was transferred to the , where she was immediately pitted against her former teammates when it was discovered that Nick Fury was supposedly selling S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets. Joining the Ultimates After Fury returned as director of S.H.I.E.L.D., he reassembled the Ultimates, and Monica joined the team, moving with her baby to the Triskelion. He helped her team to battle the Children of Tomorrow. The situation forced the President to order S.H.I.E.L.D. to seize the Ultimates, and she escaped along Hawkeye and Falcon, but was finally apprehended. Eventually, Reed Richards, the leader of the Children, was defeated and the Ultimates re-established. Divided We Fall A nuclear attack on Washington, D.C. killed the President and almost the whole presidential cabinet. A new Civil War soon erupted. Captain America was elected president by the majority of the population. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director Flumm plotted to assassinate president Rogers when the two differed. Chang and Rogers quickly found Flumm out, disarmed him, and gave him a severe beating. Subsequently, Rogers fired Flumm from S.H.I.E.L.D. On the spot, Rogers named Monica Chang the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Cataclysm After the near-destruction of Earth at the hands of Galactus, S.H.I.E.L.D. was dismantled and Chang was cited in court as she and the organization had failed to sucessfully protect the world. Death When Norman Osborn was revealed to be alive Monica was "requested" to help the FBI raid the ruins of Osborn Industries. Inside the building they found Osborn, who soon transformed into the Green Goblin after berating Monica for wasting her position and for not being like Nick Fury. Osborn killed Monica by burning her face, and slaughtered the other FBI agents before fleeing. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Various weapons | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:New Ultimates members (Earth-1610) Category:Avengers members (Earth-1610) Category:Fury Family Category:Government Agents Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Killed by Green Goblin